


you were my greatest ally (i didn't know you were also my greatest foe)

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, POV Multiple, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Dana is weak and Charlotte's always used weak people as stepping stones.//or the one where Charlotte's a master manipulator, and Dana's always been a little too eager to be appreciated.





	you were my greatest ally (i didn't know you were also my greatest foe)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually see this storyline when it was on I've only seen clips so like... it isn't the most accurate.

At first is starts because Charlotte’s always been a little cunning and she’s always been adept at manipulation. She’s always been a little wary of the new girls, of the girls who are still a mystery in the ring, whose reactions she doesn't know like the back of her hand.

 

At first it starts because Dana’s always been a little naive, a little too quick to believe the words coming from anybody’s mouth so long as they appear to be telling the truth. She’s too trusting, and too loyal. Once she promises herself to something it is  _ extremely  _ hard to dissuade her.

 

It starts when Charlotte passes by her after a pretend match that they have sometimes to keep everybody in the best physical shape possible while also evaluating moves and checking progress and stuff like that. Dana remembers clearly the scent of sweat, the dampness that makes her hair stick to the back of her neck and the glow that burns straight through her skin like some kind of dazzling inner light.

 

Charlotte smiles slightly when she spots Dana walking past her. It’s small, more of a quick twist of her lips, but Dana’s captivated. “Impressive.” She says, voice overly friendly to make up for the sly gleam in her eyes. Dana blinks, wide eyed like an owl. She can't remember what she said after that, or maybe she didn't say anything at all. Everything after that passes in a haze of confusion and elation. Impressive haunts her brain for weeks after that, and Dana doesn't mind.

 

The thing about Dana is that she’s always liked validation. Being complimented and  _ approved of  _ sends a thrill down her spine that is unmatched in any other aspect of her life. The only close second is wrestling, and, well, with Charlotte she can have both.

 

* * *

 

Charlotte approaches Dana a month later, eyes cool but smile warm. Dana’s never been particularly good at spotting warning signs. “I’d like you to be my protege.” Charlotte states, voice clear. She’s never been one to beat around the bush. Sure, what she’s saying might be a lie but it’ll be a lie stated directly.

 

“What?” Dana blurts out, gazing at Charlotte as if she’s hung the moon while simultaneously saying it was made of swiss cheese. “Me? As in me Dana Brooke being you Charlotte Flair’s protege?” Her voice wavers with disbelief, and Charlotte’s smile widens.

 

_ I’ve got her right where I want her.  _ Charlotte thinks. Out loud she says, “Yes, you. I was very impressed by your performance in your match, and I’d like nothing more than to teach you and impart upon you my wisdom.” Charlotte phrases everything carefully while also speaking as though this were a slightly sporadic visit, and that her little speech was not pre-planned.

 

Dana grins, spine straightening automatically as she basks in the minimum praise from Charlotte. Idly, Charlotte wonders what Dana would look like if Charlotte mentioned how impressive her body was. Her arms were lovely, and she was admittedly curious about how much Dana lifted. “I’d love to learn from you. I want to learn everything I can!”

 

Charlotte laughs at her eagerness, already planning the ways she can use and mold this girl’s mind to her advantage. “Dana, you are a delight.” Charlotte flashes a smile at her, and Dana doesn't notice the cruelty lurking in it.

 

That’s a good thing, though. Charlotte doesn't  _ want  _ her to see it. And eventually Dana won't see anything Charlotte doesn't let her.

 

* * *

 

Dana learns that Charlotte isn't particularly patient or kind. Her degrading words land heavily on her skin like stones, and they settle on her with the weight of boulders. Dana wants to be the best for Charlotte, but she can't help being plagued by the  _ “You aren't good enough, Dana!”  _ that she had shouted at her.

 

“I’m trying!” Dana snaps back, but the look that flashes across Charlotte’s face makes her think again. Charlotte’s face turns stormy for a second before the clouds clear, and she looks unbelievably calm.  _ The calm before the storm,  _ Dana realizes. She shrinks in on herself a little when Charlotte stalks forward, eyes blazing with a ferocity that isn't depicted on her face.

 

Charlotte leans forward, nose to nose with the shorter girl. “I don't want  _ excuses,  _ Dana, I want results. When I offered to be your mentor I assumed you weren't an incompetent twit. I suppose I was wrong, don't you?” Charlotte’s breath smells minty, like she had been chewing gum on her way here. Dana thinks that’s the wrong thing to focus on. Well, that and how incredibly, impossibly close Charlotte is to her.

 

It’s completely unintentional the way Dana’s eyes flick from her mentor’s hard, angry eyes to her lips. The intent doesn't matter much, though, because Charlotte catches the small movement. It sends a victorious spark through her, and it allows her to implement a new phase of her plan. A more effective way to ensure Dana stays by her side.

 

Charlotte focuses on Dana’s lips, lingers long enough for the blonde to notice the obvious look. She backs away quickly, just enough to see the change in posture. Dana had been leaning forward, attempting to catch Charlotte’s lips with her own. How cute.

 

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte schools her expression into one of sorrow, one of regret. “I —well, I guess I got too into my head. Usually I train by myself, and I  _ push  _ myself when I think about stuff like that. It’s about proving that I’m  _ better  _ than those words, but that’s not for everyone. It’s not for  _ you,  _ I don't think. So,” Charlotte swallows, the movement large enough to draw Dana’s attention and more importantly her sympathy. “I’m sorry.” She puts as much sincerity into her voice as she can manage.

 

Dana blinks slowly, unsurely, and then a wide smile spreads across her face and Charlotte finds herself looking at it longer than she wants to. “It’s okay.” Dana says warmly, heading back into the ring. “I work better with positivity, though, so maybe encouragement would work better?” Dana poses the suggestion as a question, and Charlotte isn't sure if she meant to.

 

Charlotte nods, following after her. “Yeah, I could work with that.” Yeah, Charlotte can work with a lot of things.

 

* * *

 

Charlotte gives compliments frequently, bestows them upon Dana like they’re jewelry. A diamond necklace here, a positive observation on Dana’s form there. She gives Dana a compliment like she’d give her a ruby, treats it like a rare prize.

 

Dana takes the compliments greedily, like they’re scones and she’ll just have one more, okay fine another one, this is the last one, promise. She shines with joy when Charlotte looks at her with something akin to pride, and she absolutely glow when Charlotte beams a smile at her that looks a little like the sun. It’s exhilarating being in the same space as a Queen, as a legend in the making.

 

She gets used to the compliments, to the glamour they provide her. A diamond around her throat when Charlotte speaks about how much she can lift with awe dripping from her voice. Eventually she notices that Charlotte’s compliments start to vanish. So she works harder, pushes herself farther.

 

It’s like Charlotte’s got a compliment well, and she’s drawn too much up at a time. She just needs to give it more time. The compliments will come back as soon as Dana gets better. As soon as she becomes the best. Well, second best.  _ Obviously  _ Charlotte is the best.

 

She does get better. Soon Charlotte is smiling at her, grinning like a dork because Dana has done it, she’s ready. “What do you think?” Dana pants slightly, staring at Charlotte with flushed cheeks.

 

“I think,” Charlotte says slowly. “I want you ringside for my next match.”

 

Dana beams, warmth spreading through her body.  _ I’ve done it.  _ Dana thinks, dazed.  _ I’ve made it. _

 

* * *

 

Standing by Charlotte in the center of the ring is a bit like standing in front of the brightest star in the galaxy. It’s warm, overwhelmingly so, and everything is shining so bright that it’s blinding.

 

Charlotte looks over, smirk a little mean around the edges but still proud. Dana grins at her, a little loose and a lot happy. Then Sasha’s music hits, and the star collapses in on itself.

 

Charlotte scowls, and Dana positions herself closer to Charlotte.

 

The music fades out, and Dana can hear the cheering. It’s loud.

 

It’s so loud.

 

* * *

 

Becky and Natalya offer to take her back. To take her away from Charlotte. Something wrong clicks inside of Dana at the thought, thinks of the disappointment on Charlotte’s face when she steps closer to Natalya. The steps are wobbly, uncertain. Charlotte’s face twists with disgust, and the blue eyes that usually glow with warmth when she looks at Dana go cold.

 

_ This is wrong.  _ Dana thinks, wondering what Charlotte will say. One step closer. A quiet inhale of breath. Dana weighs her options carefully, but there’s never been a choice to make. Not really.

 

Becky and Natalya lay at their feet, Charlotte grinning proudly, victoriously as Dana stands beside her.

 

It’s Charlotte, of course. It’s always been Charlotte, it’ll always  _ be  _ Charlotte.

 

“What’d you think I was gonna do, huh?”

 

She’ll choose Charlotte every time because Charlotte feels  _ right  _ when everything else feels wrong.

 

* * *

 

“I’m proud of you, Dana.” Charlotte says softly, hands cupping the shorter blonde’s face. Dana smiles, a feeling like no other passing through her veins.

 

There’s a beat of silence, charged with something electric. Then Charlotte leans down, and she kisses Dana. They fit together perfectly, two puzzle pieces slotting together.

 

* * *

 

It all goes wrong so fast. Soon Charlotte changes. She gets meaner, more demanding. Her smiles are always twisted with malice, and Dana is half sure that this is not the Charlotte she fell in love with. Something made her change.

 

Was it Dana? Did she do this to her beloved mentor?

 

* * *

 

Charlotte’s palm cracks across her cheek, and Dana finds herself apologizing.

 

It’s only until later that she realizes she shouldn't have been the one apologizing.

 

* * *

 

There are moments, though, when Charlotte softens and it’s like Dana’s come home. “I love you.” Charlotte lies, pressing kisses against Dana’s throat.

 

Dana smiles sweetly, glowing from the false confession. “I love you, too.” Dana says honestly, relaxing into Charlotte’s arms.

 

This is home. This is where Dana is meant to be. Here, with Charlotte. Everything is good when she’s with Charlotte.

 

It’s _ right  _ when she’s with Charlotte.

 

Isn’t it?

 

* * *

 

Dana always been too ready to accept that she’s loved. Charlotte’s always been too ready to use people, to wrap them around her little finger.

 

Charlotte will use Dana until she doesn't need her anymore. Then she’ll discard the pitiful girl like she’s been planning all along.

 

It’s simple really; Dana is weak and Charlotte's always used weak people as stepping stones. It’s the price you pay for being inferior. 

 


End file.
